Beth's Lessons
by EnglishPoet18
Summary: Just a Meth oneshot that I basically wrote for fun. I won't be continuing it from here. It's just a little snapshot of an encounter between them. WARNING: Smut Alert. Rating this M for lots of smut and language. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

****AN: Meth oneshot. Just something that's been on my mind for a bit so I thought I would do it for fun. This is my first attempt at a oneshot so be sure to let me know what you think. WARNING*** There is lots of smut in this chapter so if that isn't what you were looking for, you might want to keep looking. If that's what you wanted, well then enjoy! (And review!) LOL**

**...**

Merle had been at this stupid prison for a week now. His dumbass brother was stuck so far up the sheriff's asshole that he couldn't even tell what time of day it was anymore. Merle knew he had been gone from his brother for a while but he was family. Officer Friendly wasn't. That was okay though, Merle didn't need him, didn't need anybody really. But he _would_ stay. For now.

It's not like he had any better options at the moment. Not that being in the shit hole of a prison was considered an option at the moment. It was more of him wanting a meal and a place to lay his head. It was funny how a lot of people who had ended up in prison before all this shit had though the same thing. They were usually out of options too and prison was just a meal and a fucking place to lay their head at night.

Everyone here avoided him like the plague. Not that it bothered him. He much preferred it that way. He couldn't say as he really blame them. He didn't exactly make friends everywhere he went. He had fucked up that Asian kid they called Glenn too. That was enough to earn him more than a few mean glares here and there. No one thought about the things Merle had to endure. The shit he had seen while he had been with the Governor. Merle hadn't wanted to beat the kid, but he hadn't had much choice in the matter. If he hadn't beat up the kid then the Governor would have sent someone else in to do it and then they both would have gotten their asses handed to them. But once again, no one looked at it that way. Then there was the Asian's little girlfriend. He hadn't even touched her, but yet he felt like he was being blamed for that shit too. That's usually how it went. If something fucked up, Merle got the blame. What the hell, he didn't much care what anyone though anyway, so why did it matter? If it made them all sleep better in their little prison cells at night then so be it.

He chewed a piece of jerky while leaning against the side of the prison. He often found himself disappearing over to this side of the prison where no one frequented to be alone. He sighed. It was another boring day out. The sky was full of clouds and it looked like it would rain soon. The group had increased security around the prison, anticipating an attack from the Governor any time now. They had no idea what they were in for. If they were smart, they would be training some of the people in their group who didn't know how to fight. They were going to need everyone they could get.

He saw something move out of the corner of his eye and stood up, instantly alert. Then he realized it was just the little blonde girl whose Daddy was some kind of doctor or something and he relaxed. He watched as she stopped and then looked around as if she was searching for something. He stood there and watched her until she finally turned in his direction and their eyes met. Eyes as green as emeralds stared back at him as she walked over to where he stood. She smiled softly as she stopped just in front of him.

"I've been looking for you." She said.

Merle arched a brow. That was interesting news. "Well ya found me darlin'. Now what can I help ya with?" He drawled.

She flushed under his blatant stare and that made him smile more. She was a cute little thing with the way she blushed so easily. He had never paid much attention to it before.

"Rick said we need to have some weapons training and he said we could pick anyone we wanted as long as they agreed to it. Well I figured-"

"No." Merle's voice cut her off. So Officer Friendly was finally using his head, huh? All he could say was that it was about time. Maybe there was a hope for the man after all. All the same, Merle wasn't about to be dragged into the mess. He had enough shit to deal with without having to train people on how to hold a damn gun without blowing their foot off.

"I..I.." Beth stammered. She looked really embarassed and Merle found himself trying to backtrack a little to make her feel better. He wasn't sure why he even cared. He kept trying to tell himself that these were the same people who didn't want him here. The same people who kept giving him all the dirty looks. Except she hadn't been one of them.

"Nothin' personal kid. I jus' ain't up ta all that right now. Why dontcha go ask my brotha or tha black beauty? They both good fighters. I'm sure they can help ya."

She nodded slowly and then turned and headed back up towards the prison. Merle had the strangest urge to reach out a hand and stop her, to tell her that he had changed his mind and he would do it. Except he bit his tongue and watched her walk away before turning back to his thoughts.

...

The next time he saw the girl was a couple of days later out in the yards. There was a whole bunch of them out there, practicing with weapons and shit. He stood off to the side and watched as his brother worked on some things with that lesbian woman he seemed to have a thing for. Carol, something or other. He smirked as his brother awkwardly put his hands over the other woman's to show her something. He rolled his eyes. The boy didn't even know how to cop a feel. His eyes left them to fall briefly over the samurai who was practicing some things with Maggie. A movement off to the side had him landing his gaze on the blonde again. She was by herself and seemed to be practicing on how to hold a gun.

Merle ventured closer and watched as she cocked the gun and aimed out past the fence and into the woods. Except she was aiming too low to hit anything and Merle couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. She jumped and turned to him.

"Son of a bitch girlie!" Merle exclaimed and pointed the gun down at the ground before she could shoot his head off.

She blushed a bright shade of red and he watched with an amused expression now that his life wasn't in danger. "Sorry." She mutttered softly.

"Ain't no harm done. Ya ain't holdin' ya gun right. Gotta aim it up more, otherwise ya jus' gonna hit tha dirt." He commented.

She looked up at him with her big green eyes. "Will you show me?"

Merle groaned. He glanced around and saw that everyone else was currently occupied. "Turn 'round an' hold tha thing." Merle said with a sigh.

She complied and he fitted himself up behind her, reaching around her to place his hand over hers and straighten the gun. The feeling of her pressed up against him was doing all kinds of things to various body parts. He was going to have to make this quick if he wanted to walk away with his dignity intact. She shifted slightly against him.

"Shit." Merle mumbled.

She turned slightly so and her hair tickled his nose as she looked up at him. For a moment he was simply lost in the depths of her eyes and he almost forgot that they were in a yard full of people. They were in the perfect position for him to crush her soft lips with his own.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Merle knew now it was too late. If he pulled away, everyone would know he had a hard on. He tried to will it to go back down but that was easier said than done. He could tell the moment that she felt it too because her eyes widened a little and her mouth parted slightly. He wanted to slide his tongue between her parted lips so bad that he could taste it. He answered her question with a grunt.

"Merle?" His name fell out of her lips almost like a prayer and he felt her move back against him a little more. He knew his forehead was probably moist with sweat.

"Yeah?" He answered gruffly.

"Do you think you can show me some more stuff later?" She asked. Her face darkened a deeper red under his gaze.

Merle knew he shouldn't. He knew that this was wrong on so many levels. He couldn't help but feel like the girl was trying to get him worked up. It was working very well despite his best efforts. He removed his hand from where it was still gripping hers around the gun and attempted to get himself back under control. He knew she wasn't talking about guns. He could look in her eyes and see the blatant desire there.

"Ya sure 'bout that?" Merle asked. He watched as she slowly nodded. He sucked in a breath. This little thing was going to get him killed for sure. "Meet me in tha showers after everyone has gone ta bed. I can show ya some stuff."

She smiled slightly and he looked away. He discreetly shifted his pants and attempted to tuck himself away a bit. He turned and began to make his way stiffly back up to the prison. He was liable to get killed by the girl's daddy if the man found out and he couldn't say as he would blame him. However Merle knew he wasn't going to be able to stay away. There was something about the girl that drew him to her like a moth to a flame.

...

That night Merle slipped away after everyone had had dinner and headed for the showers. They had cleaned out a safe path from the cells to the shower block. The girl had been under his skin all day and Merle had sported a bastard of an erection ever since. All through dinner, he had felt her eyes on him, studying him. He had finally stared back so intently and with such open desire that she had looked down at her plate. He chuckled now. The girl had no idea what she was getting herself into. He set his lantern on the wall of the shower and draped two towels over the wall as well. He pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and smoked while he waited. Part of him hoped she would chicken out. Then he could put this whole silly thing behind him and get on with his life like before.

He heard the slight creak of the door a few minutes later and smirked. She was a curious little thing he had to admit. He waited until her face finally peeked around the corner. She relaxed slightly when she saw him.

"I didn't think you would come." She said softly.

Merle was surprised. Of course he had come. He was a man of his word and he had told her he would be here. Wasn't nothing keeping him from exploring this a little more. He hadn't sported a raging hard on all day for nothing. He needed some kind of release whether it was with her or without her. He would rather it be with her though.

"Ya not backin' out on our trainin' now, are ya?" He asked.

She shook her head quickly. "No. Of course not. I'm just...I mean I've never..." Her voice trailed off and she frowned, looking down at her shoes.

He put out his cigarette and walked over until he stood just in front of her. Reaching out a finger he tilted her chin up until she finally met his gaze. It was her eyes that tore him up, he decided. Her eyes were so full of curiosity and innocence. He saw a spark of desire in them too and his teeth clenched. "Ya never _what?_" He asked. She was breathing hard. He could tell from where he was standing. So, he made her nervous, huh? Yet she had still come to him.

"I've never had sex before." She whispered.

Well, hell. Deep down he knew it though. She was the farmer's daughter. They prayed together and read the bible together. He wouldn't be surprised if she didn't even know what sex _was. _Something about the way she looked tonight and her private admission to him made him want to bust his load right into his pants. Damn if he wouldn't look like a high school teenager then. He reached over and took off his blade and set it to the side. He took his other hand and cupped her neck, brushing over her pulse with his thumb. He almost smiled as her pulse began beating harder under his light strokes. Her eyes darkened slightly and her lips parted briefly.

"Is that why ya came here? Fer sex?" He asked softly. He didn't want any misunderstandings. He wouldn't have her regretting this tomorrow. She was damn old enough to understand whether or not she wanted to have sex with him. He just had to make sure that she wasn't letting desire cloud her judgment.

Her breath hitched. "I...Yes." She answered. He watched as she darted her tongue out and moistened her lips. The act was fairly simple and innocent but it turned him on so badly he felt like he had a vice clamped around his dick. He kept up with his light strokes, monitoring the way her pulse jumped. He moved his thumb aside and leaned his head closer.

"Last chance ta back out." He muttered.

She shook her head quickly and he pressed his lips against her jumping pulse. She shivered and he slid his tongue out to get a taste of her skin. She smelled faintly of peaches and he remembered there had been some passed around at dinner. Her hands came up and she placed them hesitantly on his chest, curling them into his shirt. He trailed his tongue up her neck, enjoying the way she squirmed beneath him. He paused as his eyes met hers when his tongue stopped at her chin. He winked at her and chuckled as her face flushed again. He was enjoying the way she blushed so easily. He hovered just over her lips, her warm breath mingling with his. He felt her lean forwards slightly and that was all the invitation he needed. Grabbing her ass, he pushed her closer to his body until she was flush against him. He barely gave her time to register that as he descended his lips upon hers. He started out slow, lightly darting his tongue out to trace her lips. When she parted her lips on a moan, his tongue took entrance and tangled into her warm mouth. She tasted like peaches too. He lazily played with her tongue for a bit, letting her get a feel for him before he deepened the kiss, his lips hard and demanding.

When he finally pulled back, he drew in a ragged breath. He had to get his shit together. She hadn't run scared yet and he had given her plenty of opportunity. He stepped back a step. "Why dontcha get outta some o' them clothes darlin'?" He suggested.

She nodded and kneeled down to take off her shoes. He wanted to watch her undress, but he needed a few moments to get his thoughts together. He had to take this shit slow. He focused on removing his own clothing instead since it took him a little longer with one hand. She finished undressing before him and he glanced up at her, every coherent thought fleeing from his brain. She was a beauty. Perky tits, flat stomach, long legs, and neatly trimmed pussy. He wondered how she managed that? There must be more to this girl than meets the eye.

He must have looked lost because she cautiously took a step over to him and bit her lip like she was thinking hard about something. Then to his surprise she leaned over and unbuttoned his pants, sliding the zipper down a few seconds later. He held his breath, afraid to say anything for fear she would stop. She kept sneaking glances at him like she thought he might object but he didn't. He stopped her with his hand when she had his jeans halfway down. She looked at him with a confused expression.

He smiled tightly. "Ain't gonna get much farther if ya keep that up. I'll take it from 'ere." He said. He quickly shed himself of his pants and boxers until he was naked like she was. He watched her expression as she drank him in. Her eyes widened a bit when she reached the source of his frustration and he chuckled. "Don't ya worry none, it'll fit." He said, reading her thoughts.

He crossed over to one of the showers and turned it on. He was glad that there was only cold water for once. Maybe it would help his situation a little, though he doubted it. He reached out a hand and she grasped it lightly as he pulled her under the spray with him. She sucked in a breath, likely at the coldness of the water. She wouldn't be cold long though. He didn't even feel the cold; his body felt like it was on fire. He slid his hand over her hip and skirted his fingers over the hair between her legs. She gasped and her lips parted a bit. He leaned down and covered her mouth with his again. She was a little tense now and he kissed her until he began to feel her relax a bit. Sliding his hand up her wet skin, he cupped her breast, rubbing his thumb across one of her nipples, making it pucker. He left her lips and bent to take her nipple into his mouth. She let out a low moan and her hands clung to his shoulders, hanging on for dear life. He teased her with his tongue and traced lazy circles over her breast before sucking hard, making her cry out again. When he pulled back, he saw that she was filled with so much desire that there would be no stopping now. This was where he needed her. He needed her loose and wanting.

He moved his mouth to her other nipple and repeated his actions there, causing her to dig her nails into his back. His finger hovered just over the juncture of her thighs, wanting to slowly ease her into the idea of him being there. When she moaned again, he slid his finger into her, groaning at the wetness he encountered. She immediately clenched around him, her body tensing.

"Relax. I'm gonna make ya feel good. Jus' gotta trust me. Can ya do that?" He whispered.

"O..Okay." She replied.

He slowly eased his finger in and out of her until she relaxed around him again. When she began to whimper softly, he inserted another finger and she cried out, shuddering against his hand. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen in his life. He didn't think a woman had ever affected him this strongly. She was just so perfect. He watched as her eyes closed and when she opened them she appeared dazed. He reached for the condom he had set on the shelf next to the stall. It had been really simple to steal it from the Asian earlier. He and his woman had been off somewhere, probably fucking when Merle had slipped into his cell. He opened it with his teeth and slid it on with one hand. He turned around and felt skinny fingers wrap around him cautiously.

He sucked in a breath. "Fuckin' Christ girlie! Yer gonna kill me!" He hissed. She gave him an apologetic look and he felt like he needed to explain. "Ain't that I don't like it darlin'. It's that I like it too much. If ya wanna continue this little lesson then we'll have ta skip that fer now. That's a whole nother chapter." He explained.

"Okay Merle." She whispered.

His heart pounded like a hammer in his chest when she said his name. He fought to get his shit together. He needed to get her ready for him. He pushed her gently against the wall and kissed her again. This time she was more responsive and he could feel her growing braver as they progressed. He inched his finger inside of her and teased her little nub with his fingers. She jerked and her head fell back against the wall. He kneeled in front of her, breathing in her scent.

"Spread yer legs fer me girl." He rasped.

She slowly braced her legs apart. He nudged them farther apart with his hand. He buried his nose in her curls, using his shoulders to keep her from closing her legs. "Gimme yer hands." He demanded.

She complied and he positioned them so that she was holding herself open for him to see. Her face was beet red but there was no stopping now. He flicked his tongue against her nub and her legs bent as she moaned. He steadied her with his hand and began to explore her with his mouth. Her scent was driving him out of his mind with need. He would have to make this quick if he expected to last any time at all. She came quicker this time, letting go of her lips and bracing her hands on his shoulders as she tried to hold herself up. She leaned against the wall, spent and so damn beautiful it made his eyes ache. He lifted her up with his hand slightly. "Wrap yer legs round me." He instructed. She obeyed and he braced himself with his feet as he slid slowly into her tightness. She was tight as fuck. He paused when he slid all the way in. He was breathing hard like he had run a marathon already. He slowly withdrew and slid in again. She whimpered and he saw that she was biting her lip.

"Ya okay?" He mumbled.

She nodded. "Don't stop."

He was more than happy to oblige. He doubted he would have been able to stop anyway. He was far too invested to back away now. She slowly relaxed again as he increased his speed and soon she was moaning again, her hips bucking forward to meet his. He bent forward and sucked on the flesh of her neck, marking her. It would be her choice whether or not she chose to let people see it, or tried to cover it up. She was his now. She stiffened beneath him and then her whole body spasmed and she tightened around him as she rode out her orgasm. The expression of ecstacy on her face was his undoing. He growled into her neck and thrust into her hard, milking himself dry. They stayed wrapped together and Merle guided them to the floor, his breathing hard. She leaned there against the wall with her eyes closed for a bit until he slid out of her and she opened them to look at him. He slid off the condom and slid it back into the package to dispose of later.

He helped her to her feet and kissed her lips softly. He turned off the water and the silence blanketed them. "How was that fer a lesson?" He asked.

She smiled. "It was good for my first one." She replied.

Merle raised a brow. "First?"

She nodded. "It might take me a while to catch on. We might have to practice some more." She said shyly.

So she was flirting with him, was she? He was liking this new side to her that he hadn't ever seen before. "That can definitely be arranged darlin'." He drawled. "Now why don'tcha go on back an' get some sleep. I'll find ya when it's time for the next 'en."

She nodded and bit her lip before leaning up and pressing a kiss to his lips. He watched her cross over to her clothes and begin to get dressed. He tried not to watch too closely. He didn't have any more condoms and the last thing he needed was to linger too long in here and have somebody notice they were both missing. He watched as she finished dressing and then turned to smile at him before exiting the room. He grinned. There would be more time for more later he knew. She had already expressed her interest in learning more, and Merle was more than ready to school her.


	2. Chapter 2

****AN: Well, this was supposed to be a one shot but I suppose we can make it into a little more. This chapter is dedicated to AthleteGirl whose birthday is today. I told her this would be my birthday gift to her so I hope you enjoy it hun! I worked hard to get it out just for you, LOL! ;) **

**_Happy Birthday!_ **

****Reviews are always welcomed and much appreciated. Thanks! :)**

**... **

"Where tha hell ya at Merle?" Daryl growled from next to him in the guard tower.

Merle shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had been so focused on finding another place that was private for Beth that he hadn't even paid his brother any attention. They had been out in the guard tower for about an hour and nothing had happened. Merle was bored and now that his thoughts had strayed he was also hard as a brick. He really needed to get his shit together and his head back in the game. He just couldn't get the image of Beth wrapped around him like a glove, panting as he thrust into her.

"What?" Merle snapped.

Daryl scowled at him, "What tha hell crawled up yer ass an' died? Ya been in a 'nother world all mornin'!" Daryl complained from his position at the railing.

At least one of them was doing something useful. He hadn't seen the girl all morning and he wondered where she was hiding. There weren't but so many places that she could be. He wondered if she was thinking about last night too. "Ain't nothin' crawled up my ass brotha'. Can't a man fuckin' think without ya bitchin'? Sound like ya my fuckin' momma or somethin'," Merle replied. He shifted in his chair, hoping that his brother didn't notice his obvious erection. That was the last thing he needed. If he was going to play this game with Beth then they needed to keep this shit private. He wasn't about to get shot for anybody. He had enough issues fitting in with the group as it was.

"Fuck you," Daryl responded.

Merle studied his brother as he continued to scope out the area. He noticed after a few minutes that the scope kept going back and forth really slowly and Merle glanced down below. Grinning, he stood up at the railing next to his brother. "Got yer eye on somethin' sweet, eh?" He asked.

The scope darted back up quickly and Merle chuckled. "Mind yer own fuckin' business," Daryl replied.

Merle wasn't put off by his brother's attitude at all. Daryl was always getting his panties in a wad over something. The boy had too much anxiety in his life. Merle figured it was his brother's lack of pussy that caused it all. He could really stand to get laid. He leaned in really close to Daryl before speaking, "Ya hit that yet?" He gestured down below to Carol who was walking the fences with Michonne.

Daryl pulled away from the railing and walked over to the table they had in the corner to get his cigarettes. He glared at Merle while he lit his cigarette. "It ain't like that 'tween us," He said as he blew out a puff of smoke.

Merle glanced at him curiously, "Oh yeah? How is it then baby brotha? Enlighten me with yer wisdom," He laughed.

Daryl slowly made his way back out to the railing, his eyes still following Carol's movements. "We jus' friends. She don't bitch at me like _some_ people 'round 'ere."

"Ya expect me ta believe that crock o' shit?" Merle asked.

Daryl glanced away from Carol and up at him, his eyes narrowing. "Hell yeah I expect ya ta believe it, 'cause it's true," He replied.

Merle snorted. "So how long ya gon' live in denial brotha?"

Daryl took another slow drag off of his cigarette but said nothing in response as he continued to stare out over the yard. "Who is she?" He finally muttered.

"Come again?" Merle asked, not sure he heard correctly.

Daryl turned to him, "You heard me. I said, who is she?"

Merle smirked. "Don't know what'cha talkin' bout Darlina."

Daryl scowled. "I hate when ya fuckin' call me that an' ya know it. I'm talkin' 'bout this happy mood ya in. Tha only time ya in moods like these is when ya gettin' ya some. Now who is she?"

"Ya think ya got me all figured out, dont'cha brotha?" Merle asked softly.

Daryl stared at him intently. "Ya ain't hard ta figure out Merle."

Merle was about to reply when they both stilled as the door to the guard shack opened. They turned to stare at the stairs until finally Beth's head appeared at the top of the stairway. She paused when she saw both of them looking at her and her eyes quickly skirted over Merle before landing on Daryl. Merle leaned his back against the railing, enjoying her discomfort.

"Rick wants to see you in the cellblock Daryl," She said.

Daryl sighed. "Now?"

Beth nodded, "He sent me to get you."

"Son of a bitch. Can't even get a moment's peace 'round 'ere," He muttered as he stomped down the stairs.

Beth turned to follow but Merle's hand shot out and he grabbed her wrist. She turned around with a startled look. "Where ya think ya headed off to?" He asked.

"I've gotta get back down to help with Judith," She said.

"They's enough women in that prison ta take care o' one baby. Where ya been all day?" He let go of her wrist and she crossed her arms nervously.

"I've been around," She replied.

He tilted his head to study her. Something wasn't right about this situation. She seemed nervous around him. "What's goin' on?" He asked suspiciously.

"I overheard a few people talking about how you're leaving soon," She replied.

_So that's what it was. The girl was giving him the cold shoulder because she thought he was leaving?_ He smiled, "Well hate ta break it to ya, but they wrong."

Her eyes darted up to his, her expression lifting somewhat. "Are they?" She asked.

He nodded, his eyes trailing over her body from her head down to her feet. "What did Officer Friendly want with my brotha?" He asked.

She shrugged, "He said something about wanting to do a last-minute run with him and he wanted to discuss it," She replied.

Merle grinned wickedly. "Good. That means we got a few minutes," He said.

Her eyes widened, "We can't do that here," She whispered.

His expression darkened as he walked toward her, forcing her to back against the wall. "No, but we can play 'round a little," He said. He ran his hand down the side of her body, skirting the edge of her breast lightly. He saw her shiver slightly and he leaned down and grazed his teeth against the flesh of her neck, nipping lightly. He pulled back then, studying her neck. "Where's that mark I left?"

She smiled shyly. "It's still there. Makeup," She clarified.

She bit her lip and he let out a groan. Something stirred inside of him when she did that. Damn girl was twisting him up, making him lose his senses. He leaned forward and claimed her lips roughly, tangling his tongue with hers. She whimpered and he slid his hand down the front of her shorts and into the soft patch of curls beneath her panties. She gasped as his finger slid inside of her, slowly circling her. Her hands came up to grip his shoulders tightly for support. He watched the pleasure cross her face as he teased the little nub with his finger. He wanted to take her right there but he knew they only had limited time before Daryl or someone else walked in.

"Show me yer tits," He demanded.

Her eyes flickered up to his, desire radiating from them. She reached up with her hands and tugged her shirt and bra up, revealing perfect round breasts. He leaned over and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth until she cried out and clenched her hands in his hair, begging him to keep going. He pulled his hand from her shorts and stood up, sticking his finger into his mouth to suck off her juices. She looked at him expectantly.

"Better get yer clothes back on straight fer someone walks in," He commented.

She did as he said but she didn't move. "That's it?" She asked in disbelief.

Merle winked. "Lesson two, play hard ta get," He said. "We can continue on with lesson three tonight if yer feelin' up ta it?"

She nodded, "When?"

He smiled at her eagerness. "Meet me after everyone else goes ta sleep in tha guard's office," He said.

"That's right there next to the kitchen!" She exclaimed.

Merle smiled, "I know. Gonna have ta be extra quiet." He winked just as the door opened and they heard Daryl's footsteps on the stairs. Beth turned and left the room, brushing past Daryl as he came to the top of the stairs. He shot Merle a curious look but Merle ignored it and went back to the railing to pretend to be paying attention when his mind was really on what he was going to do to the girl later.

...

Merle waited until everyone was asleep later before slipping into the guard's office at the top of the little stairwell located off of the area that they used for the kitchen. He had cleaned it up a bit earlier when no one had been around and he had a blanket laid out on the floor so that they couldn't be seen if anyone decided to stroll by. He was sitting up with his back against the wall when he heard her soft footsteps on the stairs. She opened the door slowly and paused, trying to see inside.

"Come in an' shut tha door," He said.

She smiled then and the little light that had spilled in from down below was cut off when she shut the door. He heard her moving around the small room and he reached out with his hand to grab her ankle, pulling her down into his lap. Without a word, he tilted her face up and kissed her. She responded immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled back after a few moments.

"Take off yer clothes."

She stood up and he heard her slowly disrobe out of her clothing, dropping the pieces onto the floor softly. She shuffled closer until he felt her standing next to him. He trailed his hand up one of her legs, over her ass, and down the other side lightly.

"Straddle me," He commanded.

She placed one foot on the other side of his body, straddling him, and waited. Very slowly, he leaned forward and pressed his face into the juncture of her legs. Her hands shot out towards the glass around the office and she placed her palms flat against it to maintain her balance. His tongue darted out and licked her between her folds. She whimpered softly as he pressed his face in further, stroking her with his tongue. Her legs quivered as he found her nub and sucked gently, making her buck against him.

"Been thinkin' bout me, darlin'?" He rasped.

"Mmm," Beth replied.

Merle chuckled and she gasped as the sensation rocked her down below. He lapped at her juices as he continued his assault. She shifted above him and he grinned as he slid one finger inside of her, his tongue sliding up and down her slit. Her hands slid against the glass, leaving prints as she fought to keep upright. He pushed a little deeper and then felt her body stiffen before she bucked against him wildly, crying out softly. He pulled out of her and yanked her down to him.

"Ya gon' have ta keep a little quieter than that, girlie'. Can't have nobody hearin' ya gettin' off up here," He whispered.

She nodded against his chest, her breathing heavy. He shifted away from her slightly and tugged off his shirt. Climbing to his feet, he stripped off the rest of his clothing in record time. His cock sprang out, hard and glistening with fluid. Grabbing the condom he had placed on the shelf, he handed it to her.

"Put this on fer me?" He asked.

"I haven't ever put one of those on before," She whispered.

"It's alright. I'll guide ya. Tear it open an' place tha tip over tha head here," He said softly.

His hand guided over hers and he held his breath as she slowly slid it down over him. Her hands guided over him like molten lava and he had to restrain himself from taking her right there against the desk. She wasn't ready for that yet.

He laid down on the blanket and then guided her over him again with his hand. She braced herself over him, her hands on his shoulders as he helped ease her onto his cock. He hissed in a breath as she enveloped him in her slick folds. He rocked his hips upward, thrusting into her. She moaned softly at the friction. She lifted herself up and down on him, panting heavily. His hand reached up and grabbed her breast, tugging on her nipple with his fingers. She threw her head back and hummed low in her throat. He felt the sweat break out on his forehead as he fought to keep from spilling himself inside of her. She was so tight and wet that he had to slow her down momentarily until he could get his bearings. She leaned forward with her palms on his chest and he lifted his head to suckle on her nipple. He growled as he felt her clench around him tightly. He pushed her back gently so that she was leaning back, her hands gripping his ankles. He groaned deep in his throat at the new angle and the increase in friction. He slipped his finger into her curls, rubbing the nub there gently. He felt little tremors coursing through her body as she fought to keep herself upright.

"Come on baby, give it ta me," He growled low in his throat.

She jerked against him then, her body stretched out tight like the strings of a violin. He felt her clenching around him again as she rode out her orgasm. He felt himself responding in turn and he stiffened before pumping himself inside of her, his muscles relaxing from their earlier tension. She collapsed on top of him and they lay there, breaths mingling as they fought to control their breathing.

Finally she lifted herself up and off of him and he slid off the spent condom and put it to the side to clean up later. He grabbed her and pulled her to him for a kiss as Judith began wailing loud enough to wake the whole prison. She sighed and began quickly fumbling for her clothes. He picked up her shirt and held tight to it as she reached for it, pulling it tight between them. He noticed that she had been very quiet this time.

"Ya alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I just need to go check on Judith before someone finds me missing and asks questions," She replied.

He reluctantly let go of her shirt and she began pulling on the rest of her clothing. "Ya plan on doin' this again?" Merle asked. For some reason, he felt like there was something wrong, but she wasn't saying anything.

He felt her stand on her toes and kiss his cheek, "Just let me know when," She whispered before slipping out of the door and leaving him standing all alone in the empty room. Judith's cries ceased a few minutes later and he knew that she had made it back to her cell.

He took his time getting dressed and made sure he had all the evidence cleaned up before he left the room. He padded silently through the kitchen, never noticing the person standing off in the shadows watching.


End file.
